


Apnea

by Interverse



Series: Assorted Bits of Cherryberry [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, sub Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Apnea [noun]: 'Temporary cessation of breathing, especially during sleep.'





	Apnea

**Author's Note:**

> _Very_ consensual somnophilia, have no fear.

At first, Red had only pretended. Kept his eyes closed and his breathing in check, bit down to keep from making any noise. After much practice, however, it became unnecessary. He went from waking at the first touch to not until climax, and then not at all. All the better, according to Blue. Of course regular sex was a commonality between them as well, for all of the times they wanted to kiss and whisper praise, or when Red wanted to taste the other on his tongue.

 

Blue, hiding his face in his hands, had explained himself upon Red’s unfortunate and yet comically cliche discovery of his internet history. He liked it because of the trust. To have somebody give him complete control and responsibility over their body was evidently appealing to him, so Red had offered to make the fantasy a reality. He knew that Blue would take care of him, and had to admit that the freedom he got in slumber was appealing. Again, it had been an act at first, but now that it was not, it was all the more exciting, for both of them.

 

So, perhaps it was a bit strange, then, that when Red awoke to hands on his body for the first time in months, he felt a thrill unlike he ever had before. His Soul pounded in his sternum while Blue’s fingers trailed down his ribcage, gently clinking against every bone. Should he say something, let his partner know that he was ruining their game?

 

No. Blue’s mouth met his neck, and instinctively, Red held his breath. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what Blue would do to him, thinking he was completely unconscious. He wanted to feel it, hear it, commit it to memory. It would be his secret, locked away inside.

 

A warm tongue pressed itself to his vertebrae, and he would have gasped, but he was sleeping. Blue’s breath was hot against him, and his mouth even hotter. He closed it around Red’s neck, and sucked. It was soft, and simple, but it still shot a bolt of excitement down the Fell skeleton’s spine. The other didn’t let up, reaching across his body to lightly scratch his fingertips along Red’s floating ribs while he prodded at his discs with his tongue, and then scraped one with a stray canine, undoubtedly on purpose.

 

Red was starting to wonder how he ever slept through this. His magic was already heating within the bones of his pelvis, and he hoped the suspiciously fast onset of his arousal wouldn’t give him away. He grit his teeth together when Blue upped the suction against his bones. He wanted to be marked; stained with the evidence of how Blue had used him, and luckily, he would likely get his wish. Blue was sucking at him so hard now that it was painful, but this only sent little spikes of arousal radiating outward from the spot, his ribs beginning to feel prickly and hot under his sleep shirt. When Blue finally parted from his neck with a labored breath, Red could already feel his magic condensing at the throbbing spot, making it feel warm and tingly atop the lingering pain. He curled his toes at the knowledge that it was going to bruise. He’d always gotten a thrill out of hiding them, covering the magic flushed bones so that he could revel in the secret of what had been done to him.

 

Blue was easing the blankets off of him now, and crawling over him. Red’s Soul was pounding so rapidly that he wouldn’t have been surprised if Blue was able to hear it, but his boyfriend didn’t hesitate in his movements. Two small hands gripped the bottom of his shirt, then eased it up over his midsection until his spine and the bottom half of his ribcage were visible. Because sleeping with pants on was, in Red’s humble opinion, an extremely stupid thing to do, the exposure had a blush forming on his face. He experienced a sudden spike of panic, then, because would this give him away? Did sleeping monsters blush?

 

The thoughts were vacated from his mind when Blue’s mouth made contact with him again, this time on his ribcage. Blue trailed the tip of his tongue over his ribs, stopping at a few specific spots they both knew to be sensitive to kiss or nibble. Red knew that he was visibly glowing by now, and he would have manifested if he were not focusing nearly all of his willpower on keeping his magic in check. Blue’s hands came down to rub at his spine, thumbing the vertebrae and magic flushed discs.

 

That did it. Red bit down on his tongue to keep from whimpering as his magic practically flooded from his pelvic bones and formed his cock, fully hard in the singular second it took for one of Blue’s hands to dart down and grip it. Miraculously, Red stayed silent, and his breathing did not hitch. Blue pulled away from his ribs and settled between his legs, hand giving him a small squeeze. Red could feel himself throb in Blue’s grip when he heard an uncharacteristically low chuckle come from him.

 

“Good boy, Red, so hard for me already…”

 

Red’s Soul dropped. Never in his entire life had he _ever_ heard Blue say anything like that. Of course he wasn’t complaining; quite the opposite, actually, evident from how he could feel a warm drop of precum beading at the tip of his magic, which was swiftly pressed into with a thumb.

 

“I wonder what you’re dreaming about…” Blue trilled, slowly stroking down his length and then back up again. “Where do I have you? Against a wall, pinned to the ground? Maybe you’re imagining that I’m in your mouth, too. Would you like that, love? I know you would. You want your teeth pried open, eyelights rolling back in your head, dripping down your chin while I use your throat to milk myself dry. You’d swallow every drop, then beg for more, stuttering on every word and willfully ignoring how you’re dripping down your thighs. Wouldn’t you?”

 

Red’s magic flared, seeping more precum into Blue’s hand and snapping his entire body into being, softly glowing crimson ectoflesh enveloping his bones from the bottom of his ribcage to his knees. He did want that, so very much.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The light giggle Blue paired with the words made him seem so innocent and proper, even in the moment of what they were doing and in the aftermath of what he had said. “Perhaps in the morning, then. For now…”

 

Ah, yes. Giving oral while you’re asleep is a one-way ticket to suffocating. Maybe Blue would- Red’s muddled thoughts halted in their tracks and then faded away when two of Blue’s slickened fingers entered him and spread apart, stretching him. This was no issue by now, nor was it when a third pushed its way inside. They curled upwards and hit his prostate, just as Blue’s other hand stopped its dexterous motions on his cock to rub at his slit. Red locked his throat shut to keep his noises in, and, to his shock, was splattered with warmth a moment later.

 

He knew that his breathing had probably gotten out of hand, so he raced to correct it as he attempted to justify what had just happened. Blue had been touching him for no more than five minutes, and while when subjected to the Swap skeleton’s hands it was understandable, he held himself to a higher standard than that. He grit his sharp teeth together as his cum slid down his sides and began to soak into the sheets, Blue’s hands not slowing in the slightest until Red’s climax was completely over and the stimulation had grown painful. Red mourned its loss, though. The nearly unpleasant sting had always been of interest to him.

 

“What a mess,” Blue scoffed, voice almost scolding. “You’d think that if you wanted my cock as much as I know you do, you’d hold on a bit longer than that, hm?”

 

Red’s face was aflame with flusterment and embarrassment, even though he, in theory, wasn’t hearing a single word of what was coming out of his counterpart’s mouth.

 

“Well, too bad,” Blue chuckled, removing his hand from Red’s cock and allowing it to fall wetly down onto his conjured stomach. He then swiped up some of the Fell monster’s cum from where had also landed atop him, the sudden touch sending a small jolt through Red’s abdomen. Even though his first instinct was to hold his breath, he forced himself to keep it even, hoping that Blue hadn’t noticed his reaction.

 

Blue’s fingers entered him again, thickly spreading his own ectoplasm over his entrance and then pushing it inside of him. They were extracted, and then replaced. Blue entered at an inhale, and to Red’s horror, the breath turned into somewhat of a squeak. He let it out again, keeping its shakiness to a minimum, and once Blue was fully seated inside of him, sucked in more air with as much calmness as he could muster. Only when he was confident that he sounded somewhat normal again did he allow himself to fully register the feeling of the his lover spreading him open, warm and solid within his oversensitive hold. He felt a moment of sadness that he couldn’t moan or wrap his legs around Blue’s hips, pull him in closer and whisper about how good he felt inside of him, but the first of Blue’s thrusts sent the sentiment skittering away. It was a shallow but sharp forward jab of his hips, quickly and harshly stimulating all of Red’s magic.

 

Blue, it seemed, was not being shy at all with the noises he made. He found his rhythm, reached down to stroke along Red’s cock, and groaned, far lower and rougher than would have usually been expected from him. “Nagh, there we go…” He used his free hand to grip one of Red’s thighs, fingertips digging harshly into the soft magic. “Squeezing me so tight, ngh…”

 

Red felt tears welling behind his closed sockets, a silent moan painfully building and dying in his throat. He wanted Blue to hurt him, make him cry. He wanted to be covered in bites and bruises, left sobbing in a puddle of his own fluids and unable to walk, or talk, or even think. He wanted to be hurt, to bleed. Perhaps the fantasy was unsafe, and he had come to accept that Blue would never truly hurt him in the way he wanted, so for now he was satisfied with the sharp shocks of pain traveling up into his abdomen from where Blue’s fingers were brutally digging into the ectoflesh of his thigh.

 

He bit his tongue to keep quiet when Blue gripped him even harder, and then hiked his leg up, holding it upright against himself. The Swap monster angled himself differently with the new leverage, ground the head of Red’s cock into the palm of his hand, and slammed into him with a snarl. The tears seeped from Red’s closed sockets, but they didn’t fall. They dried on his face as Blue took him apart, grabbing him hard enough to leave dark, dim patches in his magic that were sure to remain visible for days. Would it be enough to bruise the bone? Probably not, but the thought had Red dribbling another stream of precum and clenching around Blue’s cock.

 

The skeleton panted above him, breaths blowing coldly over Red’s body; a striking contrast to the room’s warm air. “You’re leaking so much, Red…” His thrusts slowed, but grew more forceful as well, pushing Blue deeper and deeper inside of him with each motion. “Are you close, love?” His hand sped up on Red’s cock, stroking him from base to tip. “It’s alright, dear. Cum for me?”

 

The request was instantly fulfilled. Red’s body seized up, clenching around Blue in a desperate attempt to lock him inside of it. His cock pulsed and then expelled a seemingly endless stream of cum in thick, sticky strands, slicking over his stomach and even managing to tarnish a few of his ribs. Blue moaned again, but now the sound was soft, as Red had always known him to be. The love seemed a perfect end to all of this, calming Red’s pounding Soul as Blue filled him to the brim and gently massaged the bruises on his thigh, doing his best to whisper between his pants and whimpers. " _You're so beautiful, you feel so good, love you so much, a-ah-_ "

 

He was left to shiver when Blue had finally parted from him, then ran his tongue over Red's body to clean up every drop of the mess they had made. His magic quickly dispelled after that, exhaustion setting over his theoretically sleeping mind like a thick and smothering blanket, pleasantly paired with the real one that was pulled up over him a moment later when Blue settled back down into the bed. The skeleton pressed himself to Red’s back, gently and yet possessively massaging one of his iliac crests while he kissed the back of his skull, whispering praise.

 

“Good night, Red. I love you.”

 

‘ _I love you too._ ’

 

Saying that Blue was embarrassed when Red confessed his wakefulness the next morning was an understatement, but at least he got to avoid being booted to the doctor’s for suspected sleep apnea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have plot, but it ended up sounding super stupid and so I just gave up on the idea. Hope you still enjoyed the porn, ha.


End file.
